


The Art Teacher

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Steve Rogers, Based on a Rufus Wainwright Song, Bucky Barnes Feels, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Violence, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I listened to "The Art Teacher" by Rufus Wainwright and immediately thought Stucky; Steve is Bucky's art teacher, they meet five years later under different circumstances. Smut and angst and love ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Metropolitan Museum

He was in his pristine, pressed uniform, gazing at the art teacher. He wasn’t that much older than Bucky, 23 to Bucky’s 18. Steve, the art teacher had taken their class to the Metropolitan Museum. There were Rembrandts, Reuben’s and Turners but all Bucky could look at was Steve, in his black pants and his tight blue shirt, matching his blue eyes that were framed with glasses. Bucky was completely, absolutely in love with Steve.

 

Steve had arrived in Bucky’s school a year ago, fresh out of NYU looking for a temporary job as an art history teacher. The two had immediately clicked, bonding over the fact that both lived alone in crummy Brooklyn flats that were coincidentally a few blocks apart. The relationship had quickly surpassed an appropriate one for a teacher and student, but neither Bucky or Steve seemed to give a damn. 

 

On good days, Bucky managed to catch Steve when school was over, the two would take the subway home together. He loved hearing Steve talk. Both were passionate about the arts, Steve’s strongpoint being oil painting and Bucky’s being music. He would invite the older man to his apartment some days, Steve sketching while Bucky would play the piano. It took around two months for them to reach this level of friendship, the two had a mutual understanding that their relationship was not appropriate or particularly legal, but cautioned their way through a year of it.

 

Steve was Bucky’s muse, his inspiration for his pieces. When the two had gathered at Bucky’s home one night, Bucky decided he would play a song he had been working on about Steve for weeks. “Stevie, listen to this, I’ve been workin’ on it for a while now and I want your opinion on it” Bucky called out to Steve who was engrossed in a sketch. Steve snapped his head up, smiling at Bucky “go ahead, I’m already curious”. Bucky began to play.  
It was in a minor key, slow at first, like a child talking its first steps, the got faster, the lilting and beautiful melody becoming stronger and more powerful. It was a song of longing, and as Bucky’s hands flew across the ivory keys, he felt his heart leap, the song meant so much to him, and was a translation of his feeling towards Steve. His hands moved faster and faster, his pulse sped up until finally, he reached that last chord and slowly came to a stop. Bucky spent a few moments collecting himself, then looked up at Steve. 

 

He looked absolutely mind numbingly beautiful. His cheeks were slightly flushed, his eyes were wide and his mouth agape. “Christ Bucky… I knew you were a damn piano prodigy, but this… This is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever head” Steve trailed off, still looking shocked. Bucky’s heart leaped, and he took a wild chance “I wrote it for you Steve” he murmured. Steve looked at him, still shocked. He took Bucky’s hand and squeezed it. “Thank you Bucky” he whispered.

 

He couldn’t talk to Steve at school like he talked to him when they were alone, so Bucky did his best to keep distance to the blonde man. As Steve assembled the small class, he began to talk about the Turners, giving an in depth analogy on the lighting, the subject matter and the composition of his paintings. Bucky was fascinated with Steve’s outlook on the world, it was so positive, so full of wonder and beauty. He asked the class what each of their favorite artists were. When Bucky’s turn came, all his mind would scream was You! You you you! So he quickly blurted out a “Raphael”. After the rest of the class had finished, Steve cleared his throat in a nervous manner, directing the attention of the class to him. Steve looked like he was going to be sick, and had an obviously plastered on neutral expression. Bucky had seen that look on Steve’s face for a few weeks already, and had tried to shove it at the back of his mind, classing it as over analyzing but Bucky knew deep down that something was wrong.

 

“So class, just before we all leave today, uh, I’d like to make a small announcement” Steve said quickly, almost tripping over his words. Bucky’s head shot up, and he gave Steve an incredulous look. Steve was very obviously avoiding his eyes. “So, um, this is difficult for me to say… But…” Bucky’s hand gripped his prosthetic one, squeezing as hard as he could. “I’ve got commissioned to do a mural in Maine, and I’m gonna have to subsequently stop teaching to focus on my work. I’m pretty devastated to leave as you were all such intelligent students. Thank you all for giving me the honor of teachin’ you”. Steve was obviously distraught, twisting his hands together, a look of distress plastered on his face while he savagely gnawed at his lip. 

 

Steve might have been distressed, but fuck. Bucky was absolutely shattered. The only man he had ever loved, hell the only man he’d ever love was leaving him. Yet another person in his life, gone. First it was his parents in the crash, secondly the multitude of foster parents he’d had, then Steve, of all people. Bucky bit back tears, pinching himself as the students congratulated and high-fived Steve. He waited as the crowd of students left the gallery, going home to their unproblematic lives, to their loving families. Bucky was fucking destroyed, and he was getting mad. He looked up at Steve, storms brewing in his dark blue, almost grey eyes. “Fuck you Rogers, how fuckin’ dare you pull that shit on me. You could have told me weeks ago, now you tell me at the fuckin’ Met of all places? Fuck you Steve, you know how much you mean to me” by now Bucky had tears running down his face, and Steve’s eyes were filled with them. 

 

“Oh god no baby, you know I’m not leaving you, Maine is a few hours away, I’ll be in New York half of the time, I would never leave” Steve rushed over to Bucky, wiping his tears away with the pad of his thumb. Bucky’s heart fluttered, Steve had never called him baby before, and despite the circumstance, Bucky managed to feel a bit less devastated. “You’ll be leaving me Steve. I know you won’t be gone forever, but that’s gone to me. You know I hate it when people leave without telling me” Bucky choked out “That… that was never what I intended Buck, you’ve got to believe me” Steve stuttered. “I know I ain’t gonna see you again because I refuse to, so I may as well tell you what I really feel” Bucky was leaning against the gallery wall, looking up at Steve whose eyes were equally wet. “I like you Steve, more than what’s okay. I think you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, and I want you to know I’ll always feel that. No matter what” Bucky breathed out, looking at the ground. He felt a large calloused hand touch his jaw, bringing his face up to meet Steve’s. “Fuck, Bucky, I know it’s wrong but I feel the same, you’re insanely gorgeous, talented and I just want to be with you” Steve groaned. “You can’t Steve, because you’ve already left me” Bucky whispered, bringing his lips to Steve’s. 

 

When they touched, everything felt complete. He felt as if everything in his life was leading to this very moment, the moment he and Steve finally kissed. It was electric, Steve quickly pushing his tongue into Bucky’s mouth, the two fighting for dominance. Bucky had his hands in Steve’s hair, pulling and weaving his real and prosthetic hand through it, hearing Steve occasionally groan made it even hotter. One of Steve’s hands trailed down Bucky’s back and cupped his ass. Bucky let out a small whimper, detaching his mouth from Steve’s for the first time. Steve quickly trailed his lips down Bucky’s neck, not stopping until he found that spot by his jaw, and sucking brutally on it, leaving a large red mark. “So you’ll remember me, so people will know that you’re mine” Steve muttered in Bucky’s ear.

 

Neither men had ever felt more turned on, more alive in their lives, but Bucky knew that the time had come. “Thank you Steve. Thank you so much for being in my life. But I have to leave before you leave me”. With a final kiss to Steve’s pink lips, Bucky walked out of the Met, tears now steadily falling down his face, and Steve’s calls to him resounding in his head.

 

Never would he love any other man.


	2. Gallery Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later, Bucky is a mess and Steve is an established artist

FIVE YEARS LATER

 

He was again, in uniform. A sharp black suit donned his body, it felt foreign and restricting on his skin, but he kept smiling his signature stone cold smirk. Bucky was arm candy, spotted with multiple older men, none for very long. He had manage to pile up a long list of past flames and admirers. Of course it was because of Steve, it had always been Steve. Bucky was terrified of abandonment, and over the years had drilled the moto “Leave before they leave you” in his head. Steve and his blonde hair and his tight body were still the only thing Bucky though of while being fucked by these older and scarier men, it was the only thing that got him off, the only that made him look even remotely aroused. 

 

In Bucky's mind, this mantra had partially filled the wound of Steve’s absence. Of course it was still there, it had barely healed as Bucky hadn’t let it. He had a firm hold on the Steve he once knew, and was not prepared to let go. 

 

On the arm of Gerald Smith, some executive company head for a large business Bucky frankly didn’t give a shit about, he strode around an art gallery. Gerald had invited him for show of course, all Bucky was to Gerald was a fantastic fuck and eye candy. Business men were Bucky’s least favourite, they were the assholes who didn’t care about how he felt or what he said. Bucky stuck around anyway. Briefly looking at the art, Bucky was semi-interested. There were your typical landscapes, abstract bullshit, contemporary art and portraits. That was until one caught Bucky’s eye. He abruptly stopped and stared at the piece of art. It was a charcoal drawing of a boy whose back was turned away from the viewer. You could only faintly see the profile of the boy, and he was staring at a blurred outline of a painting. Only Bucky knew exactly what the painting was, and who the boy was. It was him, it was Bucky. He felt winded, he knew exactly who had drawn it, it was Steve goddam Rogers.   
It felt surreal to Bucky, to see a drawing of himself at the Met, the day he had kissed Steve, in an art gallery, drawn by Steve. Steve had to be at the gallery. Bucky could feel it. He tore himself away from the drawing, just after reading the title “The Metropolitan Museum- Steve Rogers”. Gerald looked at him impatiently “Goddamn it Bucky, I’m trying to socialize, quit looking at the paintings like a fucking moron” he whispered angry. Buck just rolled his eyes, having given up on standing up for himself weeks ago. 

 

Gerald dragged him from circle to circle, having repeated the phrase ‘Bucky Barnes, pleasure to meet you” at least 15 times. “See, the revenue gained last year was off the charts! Even Bucky can see that we’re only going up” Gerald exclaimed, nudging Bucky as a queue for him to laugh along. Gerald was sucking it up to some greasy investor, and Bucky was doing his best to play his part, occasionally sending flirty grins to the man. His head, or heart for that matter were both absent. He was scanning the room for a tall blonde man. Steve. He had invaded Bucky’s senses, he knew he was here, he could feel Steve’s beautiful aura engulfing the room, hear his laughter in his ears. Bucky stopped. 

 

He was genuinely hearing Steve’s laughter. It wasn’t a figment of his imagination, Bucky recognised it like it was second nature. He whipped around, and the whole world stopped.  
Steve was talking to a young woman with flaming red hair, laughing with his head thrown back, eyes crinkled at the edges. Bucky’s breath escaped him in a gasp. He was left feeling winded for the second time that night. He just stared at Steve. He hadn’t changed one bit, sure his hair was longer, more unkempt, he might have gotten slightly fitter but he was the exact same Steve that Bucky had been dreaming about for five years.

 

The laughter stopped, and Steve met Bucky’s eyes. It was as if a torrent of emotion whirled through them, he could see the heartbreak, the relief, the adoration in Steve’s eyes all at once. He saw his mouth open, shocked. Bucky’s cocky expression had vanished long ago, and he started walking towards Steve. Shrugging Gerald’s hand off him, Bucky quickly made his way over to Steve.   
“Steve” Bucky whispered. “Oh my god, Buck” Steve answered, equally shocked “it’s you”. “I tried to find you for so long, I had given up on believing you existed, I thought you had to be some figment of my imagination” Steve murmured, dumbstruck, in a haze. It was as if both men had completely lost their filters. “I knew I’d see you again Stevie” Bucky replied “we’ve always had something, y’know. Something different”. He bought his hand up to Steve’s jaw, softly caressing it. 

 

It was as if there was no one else in the room. Both had completely forgot about anyone, Bucky about Gerald, who was fuming from a distance, and Steve had forgot about his red head friend, watching in disbelief. 

 

“I missed you so damn much” Steve choked out, breaking eye contact for the first time, to try and blink back the tears that he knew were coming. Bucky was awed. He knew he was missing a part of himself, but hadn’t realised how big it was. “I need to see you again Steve. I saw your drawing, I thought it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen” Bucky told him. Steve took his hand and squeezed it, grinning so damn hard it nearly hurt. He reached into his pocket and put his card in Bucky’s lapel and was about to speak until a meaty hand took Bucky by the waist. “We’re going to mine. Now. Make it fast, you’ve already wasted my time here”. Gerald had made his way to them and was possessively gripping Bucky. Bucky felt his stomach turn at Gerald’s words, feeling disgusted at his touch. “Hey buddy, let’s let Bucky do what he feels like okay?” Steve replied intimidatingly “drop it Steve, I’ll call you” Bucky snapped, irritated that Gerald had interrupted such an intimate reunion, humiliating Bucky in the process. 

 

Steve’s face dropped, and he walked back to his red head friend who was still watching in disbelief. He walked out of the gallery, with Gerald’s hand dangerously close to his ass. Later that night, all Bucky could do to stop himself vomiting while Gerald fucked him was the thought that he would see Steve again. 

 

There was only one description for the way Bucky felt, and it was torn. Did he call Steve, the only man he’s ever loved, or did he conform to his usual standards, the one night stands, the “leave before they leave you” mantra that he stuck to like it was a religion. All of it seemed pointless from the minute he saw Steve in his dark blue suit jacket, that clashed magnificently with his baby blue eyes.   
“So who was that blond beefcake at the gallery babe?” Gerald asked. He was in a rare affectionate mood. “Just my old art teacher. His work was wonderful, wasn’t it?” Bucky asked innocently, testing the waters. “I didn’t give a shit about the art Bucky, Christ don’t you get that I was there for work?” the magic was gone, Gerald was back to his usual asshole state. The two were out for dinner. Bucky usually enjoyed getting a free meal out of Gerald, but tonight Bucky frankly could not be fucked dealing with Gerald’s impetuous and childish demeanor. Seeing Steve had breathed a new energy into him, and Bucky was absolutely sick of being treated like shit.

 

“You know what Gerald” Buck drawled. Gerald grunted in response “fuck you and your money, I’m out you disrespectful asshole” Buck snapped, standing up abruptly and striding out of the glitzy restaurant. He vaguely heard Gerald call out something that sounded like “fuckin’ money whoring twink” from inside. Bucky bitterly laughed, having heard that line many times.  
Walking outside into the cool New York air, Bucky felt light. He needed to call Steve, to hear his voice, to clear the constant pining he had been feeling for too damn long. Reaching into the pocket of his tight black jeans, he pulled out Steve’s card. It was already creased as Bucky had spent nights reading it, turning it over, debating whether he had finally grown some balls and was ready to call Steve. He had almost memorized the number, and quickly typed it into his phone and calling. 

 

The phone rang. Each dial tone increasing Bucky’s anxiety. “Steve Rogers, can I help you?” his soothing deep voice calmed Bucky immediately. “It’s Bucky, I’m on Broadway now, can you meet me?” he asked timidly. He heard a shuddering exhale of relief. “I’ll be there in 5”.


	3. Wine and Cold Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve meet again and go to Bucky's flat. WARNING! Explicit chapter ;))

Bucky paced anxiously as he awaited Steve. Apart from their brief reunion weeks ago, Buck hadn’t talked to Steve in five years. Five years in which he had constantly thought of Steve in, which he had analysed every aspect of their friendship. One year with Steve wasn’t enough. He had never loved a man since Steve, hell he was still in love with Steve.

 

Engrossed in his own thoughts, Bucky didn’t hear the footsteps behind him, “Buck!” he whipped his head around and fuck, it was Steve, in his stupid paint stained jeans and his stupid green sweater, the green sweater he used to lend Bucky on those freezing Brooklyn evenings. 

 

“Steve” Buck breathed in relief, feeling absolutely elated. “So tell me, what’re you doing by yourself in the middle of New York on a Friday night” Steve chuckled “I’ll tell you on the way to my flat, it’s not the nicest of stories” Steve ginned at Bucky, both of them basking in each other’s company. 

 

They were about 15 minutes from Bucky’s place, and he wasn’t even halfway through the Gerald saga. “So the asshole literally whores me for a business deal, can you fucking believe it? My own boyfriend, using me as leverage for his fucking company?” Steve looked absolutely furious as Bucky continued on with his story. “When he started mouthing off at me about your art, that was it, I walked out of the restaurant and I ain’t seein’ his sorry ass ever again”. Steve looked as if he was about to punch something. “If I’d have known how much of a dick he was I woulda kicked his ass ‘till he forgot his own name Buck, you’re too damn good for assholes like him” he almost shouted. Bucky, secretly pleased at this protective demeanor Steve was assuming said “If we see him again I give you full permission to go ape shit on his ass Stevie”. Both grinned at the thought of Steve absolutely wrecking Gerald.

 

Buck’s apartment was in an old building, complete with an easily accessible roof and room for a piano, which were the only things Bucky really needed. “Mi casa es su casa” he announced grandiosely as he swung open the door “pretty sure you pronounced that wrong but it’s the thought that counts I guess” Steve bit back, winking at him. Bucky’s stomach fluttered. Cheeky fucker, they’d barely reconnected and he was already flirting.

 

Steve was looking around Bucky’s home, curiously picking things up and examining them, occasionally commenting. “Woah, a record player! Never took you for a hipster, man” Steve called out. Rolling his eyes, Bucky shouted back “Fuck you, everything sounds better on vinyl”. Steve let out a loud laugh. 

 

After finishing his nosy adventure over his flat, Steve returned with a bottle of wine in hand and a shit eating grin on his face. “We both know that we have a lot to clear up, so I bought wine in my bag and some left over pasta, we can talk over this romantic meal” Steve proposed. “Oh so like a friendship picnic!” Bucky called out enthusiastically as Steve frantically nodded his head. “I’ll get the plates; you get the blankets”.

 

All of the wine was gone, and a bottle of tequila was balanced precariously on Steve’s plate. It was fair to say that both men were a little tipsy. “We need to talk about what happened at the Met Bucky” Steve mumbled. Bucky’s stomach clenched. “What do you mean” he asked cautiously. “You goddamn know what I mean, you told me how you felt and I was the happiest man in the world, you kissed me and I was the happiest man in the galaxy, then… You left, I guess” Steve said, his tone gloomy. Bucky sighed angrily, knowing he’d finally have to face the problem that had been the center of his whole life. “This is hard for me to say, y’know, because I’ve never really talked about it, or acknowledged it even” Bucky murmured. Steve nodded encouragingly. “I’ve already told you about my parents, and how I got my arm” Steve nodded once more “Well I don’t like people leaving unexpectedly. You telling our class you were leaving was so out of the blue, and I just snapped.” Bucky finished, rubbing stubbornly at his eyes.

 

He could see Steve’s eyes softening at his words “You idiot, I would have never left you, I was just stopping teaching” he said softly. “But you didn’t tell me Steve” Bucky choked out, a stray tear rolling down his face. Steve brushed it off his face gently, letting his hand cup Bucky’s jaw. “I can make it up to you, I’ll tell you everything as soon as I find out, I won’t pull anything like that again Buck, just as long as you promise me you won’t leave so unexpectedly again” Steve’s blue eyes were filled with tears but he still stared deep into Bucky’s eyes. “I wouldn’t dream of it, I’ve been thinking about you for five years, I’m not giving up on you unless you force me to” Buck smiled through his watery eyes. 

 

It was as if a ton of weights were lifted off his shoulders, Bucky had confronted his problems. He knew it was a small step, that it would take more than a single heart to heart to fix him, but it was perfect. 

 

Looking at the wonderful, tearful mess that was Steve, Buck suddenly felt like a horny teenager. He wanted nothing more than to have Steve fuck him into the mattress, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. That image in his head did it for Bucky. He moved towards Steve whose dilated pupils told him he wanted that exact same thing, grabbed his jaw and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Steve let out a mix between a gasp and a moan, and grabbed Bucky’s ass, pulling him onto Steve’s lap. 

 

The feeling was primal, it was intense. Two men deprived of each other for years, finally together in a passionate embrace. Steve’s tongue was in Bucky’s mouth, and the two were furiously kissing like desperate teenagers. It was a flurry of lips, tongue and teeth that was quickly heating up. Steve’s fingers entwined themselves with Bucky’s hair, roughly pulling “Oh god yes, harder” Buck groaned, grinding his hips down onto Steve’s, emitting a muffled moan from him. Bucky was painfully hard, and could feel Steve was the same through his worn down jeans. 

 

“Bedroom” he quickly said, breaking the kiss as Steve grabbed his hand and rushed to the bedroom. Bucky quickly shoved Steve against the wall, kissing him furiously, pushing their hips together. Between kisses Bucky whispered in Steve’s ear “I want you to take me into my room, and fuck me like I’ve been dreaming about it for five years” Steve practically whimpered as he said It, dragging Bucky to his room and pushing him onto the bed.

 

Fumbling frantically through the nightstand, Steve pulled out condoms and lube. “If you’re clean let’s not use one” Bucky said “I’m clean, are you?” he replied. “Got tested last week, all go now hurry the fuck up” Bucky groaned impatiently. “Alright baby, hold your horses” Steve chuckled, slowly peeling off his sweater and throwing it to the ground. Bucky’s mouth went dry; Steve was so fucking fit. “Holy shit babe, you’re so gorgeous” Bucky mumbled, still mesmerized. 

 

Five minutes later, both men were practically naked, only thin boxers separating them. Steve paused, and looked at Bucky, slowly moving his hand from Bucky’s face, to his prosthetic arm, to his stomach and stopped at his boxers. “What’s wrong?” Bucky asked nervously. Steve looked at him, eyes soft with an expression Bucky had seen many times but could not identify. “I don’t think I’ve ever told you how beautiful you are y’know Buck. I’m going to start doing it a lot more now” Steve finished. He kissed Bucky’s stomach “Beautiful” he mumbled. He kissed Bucky’s straining cock over the fabric of his boxers. “Beautiful”. He quickly kissed Bucky on the mouth. “Beautiful”.

 

Steve slid off his boxers, doing the same to Bucky. Both men had to take a moment to stare at each other. Both were generously sized, and looked extraordinarily turned on. Bucky shoved the bottle of lube into Steve’s hands, quickly groaning “Fuck Stevie, you’re huge”. Steve grinned and opened the lube, generously coating his fingers in it. “You sure you want me to do this baby” Steve mumbled, kissing Bucky. “God yes” he groaned, and Steve’s slick fingers trailed down his balls and circled his tight hole. Bucky’s breathing sped up, and his eyes fluttered shut. Steve was being so gentle, touching him with such expertise. He slipped a finger inside of him, and Bucky gently gasped, biting onto the hand Steve had cupped around his jaw. “You’re fucking brilliant baby” Steve praised, Bucky moaning in response.

 

Steve had three fingers in now, his cock was dripping with precome, incredibly aroused by the moaning mess that was Bucky. Steve would gently angle his fingers upwards, and Bucky would see stars. “Get in me already, I want it so fuckin’ bad Stevie” Buck said in a strangled moan. “You look so pretty like this sweetheart, all bothered, so ready for me” Steve groaned, as Bucky whined. He liberally coated his cock with lube, and gently pushed into Bucky. When he was fully in, Bucky had to take a moment to collect himself. Steve’s eyes were closed, chest moving up and down quickly in an effort to contain himself. Buck felt amazingly full, he had never been so turned on in his life. 

 

“You can move now babe” Bucky told him breathily 

“Sure?” 

“Don’t make me wait any longer” 

Steve gave a thrust, both men loudly moaning at the movement. Steve started to powerfully thrust into Bucky, hitting his prostate directly. “We should have done this years ago fuck, my god Steve you’re perfect” Bucky moaned, as Steve ruthlessly slammed into him. Steve was panting, sweat coating his body making him look like a god. “Baby you’re so tight, you’re doing so well” he groaned into Bucky’s neck. Both were near their ends, and Steve’s thrusts were getting faster and more frantic. He put in effort to slam into Bucky’s prostate every time. “Oh god Steve, I’m nearly there” Bucky gasped, moving his body in time with Steve’s. This only increased Steve’s pace while he savagely sucked on his neck, claiming Bucky has his. Both men soon reached their peak, coming almost at the same time. Bucky savoured the look on Steve’s face, his mouth open wide in pleasure, eyes hazily looking at him, a dirty moan, almost a shout as he came inside Bucky. Bucky felt a wave of pleasure sweep over him as he tensed and came almost immediately after. His good hand was intertwined with Steve’s as he all but screamed as he came. 

 

The two men were lying on one another, come everywhere but not bothering them at all. They were far too sated to give a shit. Bucky giggled as a thought came into his head. “I saw your drawing of me you fucking stalker” he said, still giggling. Steve looked at him through lidded eyes. “It’s because I love you, you asshole”. 

 

Bucky stopped, and looked at him. “You really do?” he asked. “Since you walked me home on the second week I taught at school, you’re the most mesmerizing person I’ve ever met y’know” Steve murmured. Bucky stared at him, eyes shining. 

 

“I love you Steve. You’re it for me” he replied.

 

Steve kissed his jaw, and pulled him close.


End file.
